This invention relates to a method and apparatus for distributing software.
The invention has a particular application to the distribution of a software package to a plurality of terminals.
One example of a system wherein a plurality of terminals are connected to a management station is where the terminals are self-service terminals (SSTs) such as automated teller machines (ATMs). The terminals may be located at widely separated geographical locations, and are interconnected by a communications network such as a public data network, for example a network conforming to the CCITT X.25 standard. The transfer of signals over long distances via such a network may be via low speed lines and hence lengthy times may be involved in such transfer. With such a network of terminals, it is sometimes desirable that a common software package should be distributed to all the terminals in the network. Such software package may, for example, modify the manner in which the terminals operate and it is desirable that all the terminals should receive the common software package without undue delays.